piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Barkjon
Help Answer Bark, they moved the Queen's Nest dig spot. In the middle of the area, away from the waterfall is a group of nests - like you're around behind a clump of trees. You should run right over it. --ElizaCreststeel 14:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Eliza or Bucky can usually be found on Andaba ocean most evenings (after 9pm EST). If I run into you, I'd be happy to help. As Eliza ran out of quests to do, she became more like a big sister to other pirates. ElizaCreststeel 20:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Eliza has been Level 40 since about Halloween. I've been playing her since February "08. I also play Nathaniel Badskull (22) and Bucky McBadskull (23). ElizaCreststeel 20:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Barkjon, Thanks for the items you fixed! Great to have another POTC fan to add this site! ElizaCreststeel 02:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Barkjon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:11, 16 May 2009 Meeting Up Bark, I may be on as Bucky for a bit tonight to get him the 2x Father's Day bonus. Not sure about the times however. EC/JC Skins The page is set for Beach. Was already set that way. I've only been an admin like a week. Bark! Picture for you, mate! --ElizaCreststeel 04:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Pics Bark, I took a bunch... but with Penny moving around and a couple of non-members getting in shot - i was lucky to catch us all together. We'll do more as we grow... ETC site http://piratesetc.clangrid.com Just go there and register. You don't have to go back to confirm. Once I approve you, you can get in... --ElizaCreststeel 20:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Titles on Site Any member is free to assign themselves a title, provided they live up to it. You can change yours. I just thought since you work on the WIKIA that makes you like a Lore specialist. I did create some forum materials a LONG time ago for my old guild (island guides and tips, etc.) I added them to our forums, etc. But, really everything we'd ever need is here. But, as the game grows and changes - you and I will be adding to the Lore here. As for Aleh - I could think of no one more mature, smart but still fun and funny to take charge in my absence. I completely trust her. Olo, though a very old friend, said she wouldn't be on a whole lot and Jinsai has her own projects. Black Pearl When you're ready to do it, the ETC guys will back you up. And I know a TON of 40's who can help... I've done the mission a number of times and I've helmed it as well. UM and Remnants When the Uncle's Mafia was imploding, I joined with Samantha Firebreaker and CaptainJake to form the Remnants... Jinsai followed me there. Olo quit the game for a while and Nancy went with another former UM'er named Slick. He formed the Uncles Rejects, which quickly grew to nearly 200 members. But, now almost no one in the Reject plays - so Nancy came over to us last night. Olo and I had chatted and she missed playing. So much so that after a few days, she accepted my original offer to be an officer. Jinsai and I are very close, if I could love a ninja girl half my age living in Singapore - then I do. Moving Sword, that's fine mate. I think its great you want to help your friend. Have you created other pirates with your account? You could create a 2nd or 3rd pirate and have them guilded with us. That way you could easily switch pirates and check in with us. --ElizaCreststeel 17:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Sword - you're welcome to visit anytime. And like I said, if you ever create a 2nd pirate - they'll have a home at ETC. --ElizaCreststeel 18:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Meeting and Update ---- Nice job, Staff is coming soon. The meeting broke down about the two main SvS guilds both causing disturbances. I left early too, so I could promote Matthew (old Matt, not the ADHD case) and Amelia Alexander. A lotta' work to do on the Wiki this week since they made the updates live. I had already created the Revive article and an updated Ship list... so got a headstart. Nemesis There was two actually... can you friend his player for me? If the account/player name comes up as ShatterDream or something like - BOOT HIM IMMEDIATELY. New and moved enemies. Folks I know on test have told that there are few new bosses and several got moved since they were in places frequented by lower level pirates... Dreadtooth is now on Perdida, etc.